In the course of a skating speed contest, it is advantageous at times to increase the angular position of the feet in relationship to the skating surface by raising the heel. When using the prior art skates the above maneuver reduces the amount of contact between the skate and the skating surface. This in turn may reduce traction and the amount of driving force that the skater can apply to the skates.